Puppy love
by inuyashabutterfly
Summary: This is a story that walks thorugh with Kagome as she encounters her feelings for inuyasha. Will she ever tell him?Will they live happily ever after?please read to find out
1. Love shall find a way

****

Love shall find a way

****

disclaimer: _ so I don't somehow get sued if someone were to actually read this of mine... clears throat he-hum: " I do not own any of the Inuyasha character's or plot or anything, those my friends belong to Rumiko Takahashi --- yeppers but this story you are about to read is of my own fabulous-ness sparkle shine . okay I guess that's over ON WITH THE STORY!!!..._

Kagome and Inuyasha were staring transfixed at each other, both the chocolate and golden slitted eyes glittering under the soft golden rays of sunshine sent down from the pallid blue sky. A single transparent tear slowly slid down Kagome's peach complexion, why? She honestly did not know, and forced her eyelids to close, holding in any other ominous tears to sprout out of her innocent eyes.

"Inuyasha..." she began slowly, unaware of how to say something that her heart had been feeling ever since they had first met on that eventful day.

Inuyasha smirked gently, a twinge of his cocky, hotheaded attitude concealed deep within it, even so he remained silent waiting foe Kagome to continue.

"Inuyasha... I just wanted to say..." she had started once more in determination but was cut off as Inuyasha reached over, wrapping her within the comfort of his strong and powerful arms; his soft lips were pressed against her own. Kagome's eyes widened in shock but suddenly closed in delight, throwing her own arms delicately around his lean masculine body. Sparks seemed to engulf and flow through each of their bodies.

"You see that Shippo?..." The suave and charming, violet claded monk said as he uplifted the palm of his hand as he pointed through their clever inconspicuous spot behind leafy shrubbery.

"I can't see anything Miroku!!" Your head is in the way!" The young kitsune replied in his annoying shrill voice, flailing his arms all about.

"Yes my young, dear Shippo, that is the point. You are still yet too naive to comprehend and understand where babies come from, but I will tell you Inuyasha and Kagome are well on their way... just as Sango and I will be..."

Suddenly Miroku was sent to the ground, dizzy circles overlapping where his eyes should have been, his hand flinching on the ground.

"Think again MONK! And what are you subjecting poor little Shippo to?!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs, unknowing of Inuyasha and Kagome who were not far away. They both returned to their senses, noticing Sango, Shippo and Miroku for the first time and were dumbfounded. They both fell manga/anime style, falling harshly to the ground.

"Humph!" Kagome said as she felt the cold hard floor against her back, sending her to moan from the pain. She balled up her fists and then sent them to her eyes in an effort to understand what was going on. Kagome looked around to her surroundings her fluffy white bed staring down at her she was in her room?

"What...? NOOOO! It couldn't have been a dream, it felt so real!!! It's not fair!" Kagome said through water-fall like tears storming down both of her cheeks.

After crying after what seemed like forever(which had actually been only 10 minutes ') she returned to her senses.

"I guess it's not THAT unbelievable... Inuyasha doesn't care about me in that way, and even if he did, he's not romantic like that..." She sighed grasping her knees with her arms interlocked around them and rested her chin on the top of her kneecaps. "He only cares... or rather outs up with me because I can see the shikon jewel shards or... maybe because I remind him of _Kikyo...whatever it is, it isn't me..." _Kagome said, her voice trailing off, closing her soft pale eyelids to think about his some more....

__

eh me tired yes and I AM evil to make it just a dream, I know. Yes let us all weep for poor Kagome, lol. Until next time!!!! . . "_will Inuyasha and Kagome actually share a real kiss and send Kagome through an awkward deja vue? Or will she never, ever confront Inuyasha of her obsessed love for him? uu okay yes I know, I stink at making little preludes to next chapters XD but please read and enjoy!!! Sayonara! I love you all! cough not in THAT way.. --;_


	2. Encounters can be the perfect chance for...

****

Encounters Are the Perfect Chance for Feelings

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang and I am admitting that right now, so no need so any unneeded suing! ; Sweat drop So uh.. Welcome back for chapter 2! Please read and review!!

"Kagome... What's wrong?..." Sota, her younger brother asked as he peaked through her doorway with a cryptic emotion playing on his face, his words seething with sincerity. Kagome now looked up from the sanctuary in her knees; her eyes glistening from the few tears she had not managed to restrain from erupting.

"I'm..." She paused to wipe the back of her hands on her eyes to get the unwanted bitter droplets from her creamy pale complexion. "I'm fine Sota. Heyyy... what are you doing up so early? This isn't like you getting up at the crack of dawn..." She said, as a deceivingly bright smile engulfed her mouth. She was accustomed to changing subjects when they concerned her, because she didn't like to dwell on depressing items of discussion that would make others unhappy also.

Sota gave her a skeptical grin, his eyebrows arched in a cute, innocent way. "Me?? I think you are confusing me with yourself Kagome. You're always the one snoring past breakfast." He said pushing down a bowl of white rice accompanied by a pair of chopsticks, beside her.

"Anyway, who could sleep with your boyfriend barging in like there was no tomorrow... I'm surprised you slept through it all, but I guess not all of us can be heavy sleeping dimwits like you! He actually knocked down the door... which grandpa is trying to fix right now, well if you call: throwing pieces of paper at the ramshackle door and yelling "Purify! Be rid of the inner demons!" , Fixing it." Sota chuckled softly to himself, his eyes highlighted with amusement.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Do you mean Inuyasha?..."

"Do you have more than one boyfriend? Is there someone I don't know about? ..hm..?" Sota replied sort of rhetorically, a sly grin appearing n his face.

Kagome's cheeks were instantly flushed with crimson hues. "Inuyasha isn't my boyfriend! How dare you assume I would ever go out with a hotheaded jerk like him!! ..Wait a second.. Did you just call me a DIMWIT??!"

"What's all the commotion about?? Feh! Some of us are tryin' to in here!" Inuyasha's head suddenly appeared in her door frame, a noodle dangling halfway out of his mouth resembling a worm, and the instant chicken flavored raman bowl held firmly in his clawed hand, looking as if he was the poster boy advertising it.

"Wha ...?! Inuyasha's here?!!" Kagome quickly scurried off the floor wrapping a blanket over her chibi duckie pajamas. "Sota!! Why didn't you tell me!?"

Sota then sweat dropped, his face filled with a bland expression. "Kagome, you really do have selected hearing." He then crossed his arms over his chest and walked away silently out of the room.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked as he walked in, still slurping on instant noodles, his face registered a calm, joyful look as if he was in his own utopian world, as every delicious noodle was eaten.

Kagome ignored this question and looked at him bewilderedly as he barbarically ate the noodles with only his fingers. She brought her attention to her own chopsticks nestled safely in her rice bowl, and then snatched them up.

"Think fast!" Kagome called out to Inuyasha, time seemed to slow down as they floated majestically in the air.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said in reply, not understanding what she had meant, and then it happened... the flying projectiles hit his hard skull with an abnormally loud sound. Pulled by the forces of gravity, the chopsticks fell from Inuyasha's head and onto her wooden floor. He calmly looked at her and then her chopsticks, her, chopsticks, her, chopsticks, then realizing what happened. A brick red colored vein seemed to appear, just about to burst on his forehead.

"What the HELL Kagome?!" His white-as-snow fangs were now visible at the corners of his mouth.

"Eh-heh?" She said uncertainly and shrugged her shoulders, sending her raven black hair to bounce with its healthy shine glistening from the light above them. "You were supposed to catch them." Kagome explained reassuringly and gave him a small smile.

"Feh." That is all he said as he walked out with a temporary resentment it seemed.

She then sighed and threw a pillow off her bed just to catch it. "He can't even take a joke." Kagome mumbled and then closed her eyes to savor that kiss in the dream that was to good to be true.

"I heard that!!" Inuyasha growled from the other room, and she imagined he was on his second bowl of Raman by this time.

"Hmph! Well I don't care if ya heard it's the truth!" Kagome hollered back towards him and then looked down at her pajamas, her eyes widening. "Heh, I suppose I can't stay in these all day..." And with that she started off towards her closet, the rack was full of clothes she neglected to wear and chose the classic emerald green and white school uniform she was accustomed to wearing.

"Feh! Who does she think SHE is, sayin' I can't take a joke?!" He crossed his arms in defiance and shook his foot as it hung off the couch anxiously.

"Inuyasha? Why are you always saying "feh"? You do know that it isn't a word right?" Sota asked him with a matter-of-fact look, raising his index finger as if it was an important fact that Inuyasha he be keeping in mind. "I even asked my teacher at school, she also said it wasn't a word..."

"What do you know kid?! FEH! FEH! FEH! I'LL SAY AS I DAMN PLEASE!!" Inuyasha said, as if he was a small bomb that was constantly growing with firepower every single second.

Sota just stared in disbelief at Inuyasha, his face blank. "Hey don't yell at me just because your mad at Kagome, I was only trying to help." Sota said calmly with a twinge of attitude on the ends of his words and then walked out of the room to check up on how his grandpa was doing with the door.

Inuyasha allowed his eyelids to fold over his bright golden eyes, and drifted slowly to sleep.

__

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice sounded, and Inuyasha blinked awake taking in his surroundings.

He could see thick tree's towering over them with their crisp green and yellow leaves, which swayed with the swift and comfortable breezes of the wind, he could see the magical well that connected the two parallel words, he could hear the soft chirping of birds all around him, and most of all he saw her sweet face in front of him. Kagome stared at him weirdly, her dark brown eyes shining towards him and her raven black hair glistening with the warm sunshine that seemed to envelope her body with an aura. "Wow...She's beautiful..." Inuyasha thought to himself as he stared awestruck and wondered why he had never noticed it before now.

"Inuyasha??" Kagome said again, this time putting her small hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"Oh..?" Inuyasha finally came to his senses and was now aware of the bright crimson color flooding into his cheeks and turned away. Kagome giggled, her hand covering her mouth as she did so.

"Are you blushing Inuyasha?..." she asked, even though she knew for a fact he was, and then turned him around to face her. She lifted her hand and brushed away a single strand of his silver hair that was covering his eyes.

He seemed to blush even more ferociously with this and remained silent. Kagome then took him into her arms and whispered the words he himself could not bring himself to say... "I love you, Inuyasha." He wondered why he could not say it back to her... was it his pride? His ego maybe? The barrier between them had already been broken, so it could not be the fact of being rejected...or could it? He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged back, breathing heavily as he rested his head against his shoulder.

He could no longer see with his vision becoming blurry and then realized it was tears in his eyes... "What the hell?! Why am I crying?...I am a MAN!! Men don't cry!" He thought to himself and wiped them away without Kagome noticing. "It must be because I love her too..." He took a breath and then started...

"Kagome?... I lov.."

"Inuyasha!! Wake up!! we have to get going, I am sure that everyone is worried about us!" Kagome said, shaking him out of his dream.

"Wha...?" is all he could muster and then was face to face with _her._ A blush creeping up into his cheeks and all he did was stare, and was sort of glum that it had all been a dream.

"Inuyasha?... Why are you looking at me like that?? . Stop! It's creeping me out!"

He then lifted his body off the couch and walked past her. "What look are you talkin' bout? You must be delirious, mind's playing tricks on ya." Inuyasha replied, and tapped her head softly with his knuckles as he past her.

"Oh really?" Her voice said with a hard edge to it and scoffed. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

" -.-' YOU JUST SAID WE NEEDED TO GO!! So I am going to the well!! You need to make up your mind already!"

"Oh... Heh, sorry." She said shrugging her shoulders and then lifted her backpack and held it in her right hand by the handle. "Right then! Let's go!"

Inuyasha sighed and then waited for her to lead the way, crossing his arms once again and hiding them discretely in his red firerat cloak.

As they made their way through the house they had no choice but to pass through where the old man and Sota were, where the door was unhinged on the ground. Inuyasha stared at the door the still remained on the floor, and then brought his eyes up to Kagome's grandpa. "I thought you said you were gonna fix it old man." He said with a sneer, and then brought his attention once again to the door, which was anything but fixed, and covered with white stationary which held spells scrolled on them with black ink. "Last time I checked... throwing paper on things doesn't help." He smirked and waited for a reply.

"You don't honestly believe I would put this evil contaminated door back up without cleansing it do you?" He blinked and looked back down sheepishly at his creation that was making no progress what-so-ever.

"Whatever old man. Bye squirt." Inuyasha said as he ruffled Sota's head walking through the huge gap in between the outside and the house.

"Bye Sota, bye Grandpa! I'll be home as quick as possible, tell mom I love her also!" She said as she hugged them both, with a gleaming smile on her face, and then it turned into a grimace. "Oh and grandpa, just say I have a cold please?... I don't think I'll ever live down the constipation excuse, and that was the less blunt ones." She sighed and then walked out behind Inuyasha.

****

I think that's a long enough chapter anyway I am getting tired...and have writer's cramp ..block.. whatever it is called. -.-' So let us recap shall we..? We now know that Inuyasha AND Kagome both feel the same way about each other so...will they every bring it out in the open? Will they confess there love?? eh maybe. maybe not. ' I thought putting in Inuyasha's dream was sort of deja'vue-y but maybe that is just me? well I must go and do more important things now...like.. erm.. WATCH TV.!! :p


End file.
